<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For your own good by Psychoticalienjackie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687307">For your own good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie'>Psychoticalienjackie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/M, Mature themes but not exactly smut, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayo has had it with Scott's hot head and hopes this will get her message across</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Scott Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For your own good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is for your own good, you know that Scott." </p>
<p>"But- nuhh!" </p>
<p>"But nothing, just because you're pissed off doesn't mean you take it out on us." </p>
<p>"That doesn't mean- mm- you can do this!- Gah!" </p>
<p>Kayo huffed and flicked the setting higher, "Give in Scott." </p>
<p>"No- ahh!" </p>
<p>Kayo raised a brow, "Well your body certainly says otherwise," </p>
<p>"I've i wasnt pinned- mmnn- I'd have kicked your ass!" </p>
<p>"And failed miserably," Kayo huffed, pulling out her phone. "Besides, if you wont give in now, we'll be here until you do." </p>
<p>"You're a- Ahh!! A prick! Oh fuck!!" </p>
<p>"Oh yeah, and when the hell did you make an only fans?" </p>
<p>"Kayo! That doesn't matt- oh shit! Doesnt matter!" </p>
<p>"Well it does, no wonder Gordon and Alan complain about people trying to feel them up," Kayo glared at the brunette. </p>
<p>"Wh- nuhh- what?" </p>
<p>"People wanted to, but you making that only fans screwed us all over, even John. Now give in, I want to leave," </p>
<p>"Then just leave! I never... I never asked for this!" </p>
<p>"Fine," Kayo huffed and flicked it onto high, "I'll send Virgil up in a bit to get you," </p>
<p>"Oh I hate you!" </p>
<p>Kayo let out a huff of amusement, "clearly not if you didn't fight back when I tied you there." With that, she left Scott alone. </p>
<p>"KAYO!" Scott cried out. "PLEASE DON'T SEND VIRGIL!" </p>
<p>Kayo paused in the hallway, raising a brow with a smirk on her face as Virgil stood not too far from the stairs. </p>
<p>"What about me?" </p>
<p>"Just Scott whining," </p>
<p>"Ah, take it he doesn't approve?" Kayo shook her head with a grin. </p>
<p>"Not at all." </p>
<p>"KAYO!" Scott cried again, Kayo huffed. </p>
<p>"See you later then," Virgil grinned, Kayo rolled her eyes playfully. </p>
<p>"Because I do enjoy torturing Scott," </p>
<p>"Hey, you're his girlfriend, and you're the only one that's willing to kick him down a notch," with that Kayo slipped back into Scott's room. </p>
<p>"Made a right mess of yourself there haven't you?" </p>
<p>"I'm- I'm sorry! Please! Please turn it off!" Scott cried, the over stimulation becoming too much. </p>
<p>"Alright alright, try to keep still," Kayo sighed, turning off the vibrations, settling herself between his legs. "And don't tense to much.." </p>
<p>"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Kayo glared up at Scott. </p>
<p>"You're tensing." </p>
<p>"Well I'm sorry, I don't take dick up my ass often you know!" </p>
<p>"And you're no longer forgiven." Kayo growled, pushing the toy back in and flicking it back on high. </p>
<p>"But I'm being serious! I'm not used to it! Ah.. hah!" </p>
<p>"And you wont need to if you stop taking your anger out on us!" Kayo sighed and rubbed the inside of Scott's thigh. </p>
<p>"I don't want to do this to you Scott, so stop making me,"  Scott looked down at where Kayo sat, his blue eyes harbouring tears threatening to spill. </p>
<p>"I'm not..." </p>
<p>"Its the only way you learn Scott, I could yell at you for an hour straight and you still wouldn't change.." </p>
<p>"I'm too much like dad... I'm sorry.." Scott sighed quietly, legs quivering from the over stimulation. </p>
<p>"I'll say it again, don't tense.." Kayo sighed and flicked it back off, rubbing his thighs comfortingly as she pulled out the toy carefully. </p>
<p>"Shit.." Scott breathed out, wincing because it did still hurt. </p>
<p>"You okay?" Scotts legs bent slowly, forcing her to stop. "Scotty.." </p>
<p>"I know I know.. still hurts.." </p>
<p>"I'm sorry.." Scott looked down to those green eyes that held a hell lot of guilt. </p>
<p>"Hey, not your fault I'm a stubborn ass.. no pun intended.." Scott joked, Kayo looked up with a small smile on her face. </p>
<p>"I mean your definitely not wrong though," </p>
<p>"Cheers," Scott huffed with a grin. </p>
<p>"You're welcome, now lay back down and don't tense or i swear to god Scott Tracy i will feed you grandmas cookies for a week." Scott let out a half hearted laugh. </p>
<p>"You wouldn't dare." He grinned, kayo grinned back and raised a brow. </p>
<p>"Oh I would, now lay down!" She laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>